Surviving Sorrow
by CecileBlue
Summary: Ivy Allen has always leaned on her twin sister Olivia. But when Olivia dies in a hit and run Ivy drowns herself in sorrow and after a failed suicide attempt, she's put in a psych ward on twenty-four hour suicide watch for three months. When she gets out her parents decided a change of scenery would do the whole family good and they move to Forks, Washington. Imprint Story.
1. Prologue

Strangely enough, Ivy Allen wasn't scared as she lowered herself into the bathtub. It was overflowing with water, but she didn't really notice. The sleeping pills had already started to take effect.

That wasn't really a surprise. She had downed almost the whole bottle...she wondered if she would dream. And if she would, what would she dream about?

Probably Olivia. The phone call with Olivia before she was hit by the madman running a red light. Before nearly every bone in her body was crushed and left on the ground like garbage. She would dream about tears, about her mother's new found love for sleeping pills, and her father's drinking. She would not dream happy dreams, but that was okay, because after she was done dreaming she would be gone.

Dead.

Just like Olivia.

Ivy Allen closed her eyes.

**Hey guys! So this is my new and revised Surviving Sorrow, written in third person. I hope you enjoy it! One review and I'll update!**

**~Cecile**


	2. Chapter 1

A huge, white three story house loomed in front of Ivy Allen as her mother pulled into the driveway of their new home. The moment she had been released from the hospital her parents had informed her that they were moving to the rainiest place on the planet- Forks, Washington. Ivy took it like her parents thought she wouldn't- with a smile and a nod.

She was a actress and she was having no trouble putting on a face. Pretending to be someone she wasn't. Pretending to be a girl completely cured of her depression and over her sister's death. But if Ivy was being honest, something she hadn't been in the last three months, she was just biding her time until she could try again.

Try to kill herself one more time.

She knew she was being selfish. Her parents had already lost one daughter, they didn't deserve to loose another. But she didn't deserve to loose Olivia and she couldn't survive another day without her. It was just to much. The pain...it was just to much.

Ivy had been going over the different ways she could end her life the entire time she was in the psych ward. Drowning was nice, even though she couldn't really remember it, but it hadn't really been effective. She was quickly revived and had her stomach pumped. She needed something else...maybe she would hang herself. Cut her wrists.

But now she wasn't thinking of that. Well, she was trying not to. Instead, she was focusing on being the sweet little angel she was before her sister died. Fooling her parents into believing her act. Ivy knew it wouldn't be easy, but she didn't care.

"What do you think Ivy?" her mom, Harper Allen, asked nervously.

_Time to act. _Ivy plastered on a white tooth smile and looked around, "It's gorgeous. I think...I think it'll be good."

Her mother's smile was even bigger than her own. "I think so too. Well, why don't you go inside sweetie? You can warm up and maybe this rain will clear and we can go get some lunch. There is an adorable little cafe just down the street. You'll love it."

Ivy nodded, "Sounds fun!" It didn't.

"And we met this nice woman last week when we were here. She lives just a few houses away with her son. She said she would send him and a few of his friends over here to help move all our stuff in. Isn't that nice? I met him and he's just the sweetest thing. I think-"

Ivy zoned out. She didn't want to hear what her mother thought about the boy next door. It would probably end up going along the lines of, "I think you two kids would be great friends! Maybe you could even get a boyfriend!" And a boyfriend was something Ivy didn't even dare think about.

Even before Olivia died Ivy had had trouble getting close to boys. Whenever she got in a five mile radius of one she would suddenly loose her voice. Olivia was the one with the charm. Olivia was the one who could get anyone to fall in love with her. She was never really Ivy, just Olivia's sister. She was always a little jealous, if she was being honest...

But now there was nothing to be jealous of.

Ivy threw her purple striped bag over she shoulder and made her way inside her new home.

"I hope your dad get here soon...otherwise we're gonna have to sleep on the floor." Ivy's mom said quietly, eyeing Ivy on the floor. They had been in Forks for less than twenty four hours and already a wild storm had delayed her dad and his moving van. He had called a few minutes ago, informing them that he would probably get here late, but that he was fine.

"You know mom, I've read sleeping on the floor is actually good for you," Ivy said with a smile, setting down her book.

"Oh really?"

"Mmmhmm. It's good for your back."

Harper Allen let out a laugh, "Of course it is. My Ivy, always looking on the brighter side of things."

Ivy smiled and went back to her book. This was much easier than she thought it would be. Her mom was so bent on believing that Ivy was better that it barely took anything to convince her that she was right. Her mom had no idea that in Ivy's head she was already dead. The world was black and she was already dead. Nothing mattered.

"You know it. So, are you still making me go to school tomorrow?"

Her mom smiled, "But of course. You're going to love it, I swear. Forks High is a lovely school."

"But it's school. Where you have to learn." Ivy let out her best whine and watched as her mom ate it up.

"You love to learn. And if I know you, you're gonna make friends instantly!"

Then, Ivy figured, her mom didn't know her. Olivia was the one to make friends "instantly". Ivy was the one to read in the back of the class all day. And Ivy didn't want to make friends that she would just have to leave behind when she...when she...

"And I think that woman's son, you know, the one I was talking about, goes there too. I thought you'd get to meet him today but...well it doesn't matter. I know you'll have a good time."

Ivy nodded but didn't respond. Talking like this had drained her...and if talking with her own mother for five minutes had made her want to lay down in a dark room and sleep for a thousand years then what would tomorrow be like?

It didn't matter...give it a month and she'd finally be gone. For good this time.


	3. Chapter 2

Once, when Ivy and Olivia were ten Ivy had to give a speech in front of the class. She could remember standing in front of everyone, her hands sweating and her voice catching. Olivia was sitting in back, smiling and silently cheering Ivy on. Still, she couldn't seem to get the words out. All of the other kids were rolling their eyes and tapping their feet impatiently.

Davy Jones, the boy she had liked since she was seven, was making fun of her to his friend. Olivia glared at him for a full minute before raising her hand and shouting, "Ivy and I have to go to the bathroom!"

Now, if Ivy had yelled that Mrs. Fisher would tell her that she was aloud to go, but Olivia had to sit and wait for her to come back. But Ivy hadn't been the one to ask, and nobody had ever been able to refuse Olivia anything.

"Okay, you two have seven minutes," Mrs. Fisher leaned back in her chair and watched them go. It occurred to Ivy that maybe her teacher was just feeling sorry for her.

Olivia grabbed Ivy's tiny hand and pulled her quickly to the bathroom across the hall. She brought them both over to the handicapped stall and locked the door.

"C'mon sis, we're switching," Olivia told her, pulling our her pigtails and handing the hair ties to Ivy. Ivy caught on quickly and in a moment they had switched outfits and Olivia had tied up Ivy's hair into pigtails identical to the ones she had had on moments before.

Ivy smiled at her as they left the bathroom, "Thanks Ollie."

Olivia rolled her baby blue eyes, "No worries, Ive. You know I'd do anything for you."

And then they got back to class and Ivy sat down in Olivia's seat. Olivia took Ivy's place at the front of the class and spoke the speech Ivy had spent hours on the night before. Ivy leaned back in her chair and thanked God that she was lucky enough to have Olivia.

Ivy felt like she did back when she was ten now, as she stood in front of her new classmates. The guidance councilor had spent ten minutes showing her around and they had finally ended up in Ivy's first period. The teacher, whose name she couldn't remember, had asked her to stand in front of the class and say a bit about herself.

Just like when she was ten her hands were sweating and her voice was catching. Unlike when she was ten, however, Olivia wasn't around to save her.

"I...um. I'm from California. I-I...my n-name is Ivy."

The teacher nodded and motioned for her to take her seat. Ivy let out a sigh of relief. She moved to the closest seat and put her head in her hands. The teacher started to say something and Ivy promptly ignored him. She didn't care about learning. It didn't really matter, did it? Not when she was going to be gone in a few months. She may have to put on a face in front of her parents, but she couldn't put up the effort to do it at school.

The bell rang forty minutes later. Ivy grabbed her bag and began to slowly pull it over her shoulder and drag herself to her next class when suddenly-

"Hey! New girl!" Ivy paused and turned around, coming face to face with pretty girl her age. Ivy honestly couldn't see why she hadn't noticed the girl before- she was tall and gorgeous, wearing a leather miniskirt and a blood red tube top that pushed up her already huge boobs. Her face was also caked with a ton of make up. She seemed like the kind of girl Olivia and her would make fun of in the back of class.

"I...um...me?"

"Yes you, sweetie, who else? I'm Natalie." The girl had begun walking next to Ivy, even though Ivy wasn't really sure where she was going.

"Oh um...I'm..."

"New girl. I know. What class do you have next?"

Ivy pulled the slip of paper the guidance councilor had given her, "English?" She wanted to tell her that her name wasn't New girl. It was Ivy. Olivia wouldn't have stood bye like a weak little kid and let this girl mess with her.

"Ooooh! Fun! Me too," she looped her arm through Ivy's and pulled them in the other direction, "You should be glad you have me. You were kinda sorta going in completely the wrong direction."

"I..."

"It's cool, sugar. So you're from Cali?"

_Yes, _Ivy wanted to say, _but nobody calls it Cali. _Instead, she just nodded.

"Sweet! I wish I lived there. You can't do anything in Forks. Literally nothing happens here. Bet you had a ton of fun there!"

Ivy rolled her eyes. _If by fun you mean listening as my sister got run over and killed. _Ivy nodded, "Yeah. Lots of fun."

Natalie closed her eyes for a second, as if envisioning it, "God. The parties must have been a-mazing. You know, Forks may suck, but there is this warehouse outside of town and every now and then someone will throw a killer party. You should come."

They stopped right outside room number 204, and Natalie pulled open the door. "I don't really do p-parties."

Natalie rolled her hazel eyes, "I can tell, Bambi. You're to clean for that. But I can make a monster out of you yet."

Just then Ivy wanted to laugh. She was to clean? Please, after what had happened to her she was as clean as New York snow. She was already a monster...she didn't need Natalie's help with that.

Natalie pushed her into AP English, which she was sure she would end up failing out of in the next month, and took her seat in the front. She motioned for Ivy to join her, and even though Ivy always sat in the back, she moved next to Natalie anyway. She didn't even like Natalie, but even though it made her sound weak, she tended to need someone to lean on. And Natalie didn't seem like the one to let anything get to her, so maybe Ivy's death wouldn't really hurt if if they did become friends.

The second bell rang and the teacher, this time an old woman, shuffled in. "Alright everyone!" she yelled, looking around the class. She stopped when she caught sight of me. "Eh? What's this? Do we have a new kid here?"

Before Ivy could say anything Natalie began to nod, "Yeah Mrs. Fink. This is Ivy Allen. She's from California."

Mrs. Fink rolled her eyes, "I'm sure she can speak for herself, Ms. Brooke," she took another second to look at Ivy, waiting for her to say something. When she didn't, Mrs. Fink spoke again, "Well this should be interesting. I'm Mrs. Fink, and since this is my last year before I retire," the class cheered, "I expect absolutely no trouble. Got it?"

Ivy nodded. "Fantastic. We should get along fine. Now-" Mrs. Fink was interrupted by the door swinging open. Every head in the class turned to see who was coming through it.

It was a boy. A tall, tan, gorgeous boy who Ivy just wanted to look at forever. He looked like the kind of boy Olivia would've wrapped around her finger. Big and muscly, but had an obvious air of gentleness. The kind of boy who could be scary but was just to sweet to even bother.

His eyes found hers almost instantly and he dropped his books.

"Kind of you to join us, Mr. Clearwater. Why don't you grab your books and take a seat?" Mrs. Fink was watching him watch Ivy, looking annoyed and amused at the same time.

The boy didn't seem to hear her. He was staring at Ivy with the kind of look Olivia's boys used to give her. Big and hopeful and full of...no. Ivy was just being stupid. This boy was a total stranger.

"Come on, Mr. Clearwater, we don't have all day. Take a picture of Ms. Allen and move along."

The class snickered and the boy finally bent down and grabbed his things, moving silently to take a seat behind Ivy. The whole time he kept his eyes on her.

**CHAPTER TWO IS HERE! Thank you for all your sweet reviews! And to **Lun3rClockwork, **no I didn't get the twins name from My Sister the Vampire (I haven't actually read it, but it sounds interesting so I might check it out) I actually have this whole story worked out and things are going to get really heavy. So read at your own risk, I guess. I'll update as soon as I get three reviews! Thanks again!**

**~Cecile**


	4. Chapter 3

Natalie had taken to pulling Ivy around everywhere. It turned out they were in all the same classes, and in each and every one of them Natalie would turn around in her seat and spend the hour talking to Ivy. When all Ivy wanted to do was sleep. Sleep sleep sleep. Sleep forever.

Natalie would talk about parties and boys and Seth Clearwater. God, she could spend hours talking about Seth without even stopping to breathe. How tall he was, how gorgeous he was, and how he was _so totally_ into Ivy. And, if Ivy was being honest, she was pretty sure that Natalie was right. Seth had been looking at her and smiling and trying his hardest to start a conversation. The problem was, Ivy only needed one friend to put up and front for her parents and she had absolutely no need for a boyfriend.

"I don't get it Bambi. You've been here less than a week and already you've got the _hottest _boy in school begging to just talk to you. And what do you do? Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

They were in the cafeteria surrounded by Natalie's 'besties' Zara and Kellie. Both girls were dressed up in fishnets and leather corsets, their hair dyed a hundred different colors. Ivy shrugged. Most of the time, Natalie would talk and Ivy would listen. It was a nice arrangement.

"Well, I think you're just being shy," Ivy rolled her eyes, but Natalie didn't catch it, "All you need is a little push in the right direction."

And before Ivy could stop her, Natalie was standing up and waving Seth over to their table, "Yes you! Come on Sethy darling, Ives wants to speak with you!"

It took him all of three seconds to appear at the table. Zara and Kellie giggled as Natalie pulled him down next to Ivy. "You two talk. C'mon girls...see you in Biology, Ives."

And then there were two. Ivy's head was pounding as she avoided looking Seth in the eye. She did like him, just a little bit. Her heart seemed to beat ten times harder whenever he was around and he seemed to know it. Olivia would have been siting next to her, grinning her head off. She would have leaned over and whispered in her ear-

"Don't be so scared! _Talk _to him. Go on."

Then, Olivia would have got up from the table and disappeared, but like Natalie had done. Ivy blinked.

"Seth, do you have a crush on me?" Ivy asked.

Seth smiled a little, "Yeah. You could say that."

"Well, I'm not going to date you. So you can give up on that." She took a sip of milk as she said it, looking straight into his puppy dog eyes.

His smile faltered, but it was back up in seconds, "Alright."

Ivy nodded. Alright. That was good. "We can be friends, though. If you want."

His smile grew wider, "I do. That'd be cool."

**  
Seth walked her home. They talked the whole way there, and it wasn't like it was with Natalie. This time Ivy actually participated in the talking. He asked her what she liked to do and what her favorite things were. He was sweet, and Ivy felt comfortable with him. For the first time in months she felt comfortable around someone. He walked her all the way up to her front door and then said goodbye. He didn't try to do anything else.

But the second he was gone all her emotions came tumbling back. She suddenly remembered that she was never going to see Olivia again. That she was gone, rotting in a hole in the ground because some drunk idiot didn't think to stop a red light. Olivia. Olivia. Olivia. She was there, in the back of her mind, always haunting her. Never leaving. And some boy walking her home from school wasn't going to change that. Nothing was. Ivy felt empty. Empty and alone.

"Hey pumpkin! How was school?" her mom had appeared around the corner, taking her bag off of the ground, where Ivy couldn't remember putting it, and placing it on a next to the door.

"It was good."

"Just good? Sweetie, unless I was mistaken, I believe a boy just walked you home!"

Ivy smiled, even though she didn't want to. "He did. His name is Seth."

"Seth? That's the boy I was telling you about! The woman up the street, Sue, I believe, her son. Him and his friends came and helped unpack all the furniture while you were out with Natalie."

"Wow. Awesome."

"I know! He's the boy next door, when you think about it. A cliché, but it would still be adorable, don't you think?"

Ivy nodded and grabbed her bag off the hook, "Sure mom. Listen, I've got homework I've got to finish."

"Oh. Okay. Well, dinner will be ready in about an hour."

"Got it. Thanks."

Ivy thundered up the stairs and threw herself onto her bed. _Finally,_ she thought, _sleep._ And then her phone began to buzz.

She groaned and fished her cell phone out of her pocket. On the screen, in a bright green bubble, were the words.

_Natalie- hey gurl wanna hang out w/ me zana and kellie _

She sighed and began to type a reply.

_I don't know. I'm kind of busy._

Seconds later it buzzed again.

_Natalie- pwease..we're goin to a party_

Ivy rolled her eyes, and before she could type another reply Natalie and sent her another message.

_Natalie- youll have fun promise_

She sighed.

_Fine. Pick me up whenever. I am not dressing up. _

_Natalie- AWESOME _

Ivy tossed her phone on the ground and curled into a ball. In seconds, she was out.

"Wake up Bambi."

Ivy blinked open her eyes. Natalie was staring down at her, her hair teased and in low pigtails. She was wearing a ruffled, pink skirt and a white, lacy bralette. Over that was an unzipped gray hoodie. Her eyes were lined with thick, black eyeliner and her lips were tinted a dark pink.

"C'mon babe. We're going out."

Ivy groaned and sat up a little. She was still so tired. Why wouldn't anyone just let her sleep? "Five more minutes."

"No. Get off your lazy ass and lets go dance!"

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are. You said you would. I've got an outfit in the car for you. Pretty sure it's your size."  
"I said I wasn't-"

"I know, but you might change your mind. Now come on!"

She pulled Ivy out of bed and zipped up her hoodie. Grabbing her hand, she pulled her down the stairs. "Mom! I'm going out with Natalie!" she shouted.

"Alright! Be back by midnight."

Natalie giggled and whispered in her ear, "You are not going to be back by midnight."

Zara and Kellie were waiting in the car for them. Zara had her green hair spiked up in a mohawk and Kellie's was dyed blue and cut in a short pixie. Each of them had lipstick matching their hair and leather skirts with chains hanging from the sides.

"Get in!"

Ivy spent most of the car ride listening to Natalie beg her to put on the outfit she had brought for her. After about ten minutes of listening to it, she finally decided to put it on. It was almost identical to Natalie's- only the skirt was white and the bralette was hot pink. She felt strange wearing it, and she knew it showed off her spine that so obviously poked out of her back and her ribs that, if you wanted to , you could count. But she wore it anyway. If only to get Natalie to leave her alone.

She didn't know exactly why she had said yes to Natalie. Actually, she did know. Since she was little she had always been unable to say no. Olivia did that for her. She was her knight in shining armor...without her...well, she was already beginning to regret the saying yes.

After about ten minutes of driving they pulled into a huge field. Natalie hooked arms with Ivy and rest of the girls and led them to a warehouse that was pulsing with lights and music. Ivy caught sight of a couple of girls laughing as their friend puked in the field. Red cups were littered everywhere and random people were passed out on the ground. The other three girls didn't seem to notice so Ivy tried to ignore it.

_I can't believe I'm at a rave. _

Inside, the music was ten times as loud. It didn't take long for someone to hand her a glow stick necklace thing that Natalie immediately looped around her neck.

"C'mon, babe, let's go dance!"

"I really don't-" but Natalie had already pulled her to the dance floor. As they danced, or at least what passed for dancing, Ivy looked around for Zara and Kellie, "Where are the others?" she asked.

Natalie grinned, "They're getting the party favors."

Ivy cocked her head to the side, "The what?"

But Natalie just laughed and spun her around. It went on like that for the next twenty minutes, until Zara reappeared with something clutched in her hand. Kellie was close behind her.

Natalie huddled them all into a little circle and asked Zara to show what they her what they got.

"What is it?" Ivy asked in a small voice. It was a little packet of white powder. She was sure she knew it what it was, but was praying she was wrong.

Natalie laughed, "Oh Bambi, you sweet innocent little thing, you. Why don't you try some."

She shook her head, "No thanks...but what is it?"

Zara shrugged, "I dunno. Danny got it for me. C'mon Ivy, don't be a brat."

"I just don't-"

Natalie grabbed her by her shoulders, "Ivy, listen, this stuff...I know parents and whatever say it's shit but it's amazing. It makes you feel bubbly and happy and good. Don't you want to feel like that?"

Yes. She did. And maybe...maybe it could make her forget. Just for a little while.

She took the packet.

**Well THAT escalated quickly. What do you think? Any opinions on Ivy taking drugs? And what do you think Seth with think about this?**

**And yes. I did get that "or at least what passed for dancing" from the book City of Bones by Cassandra Clare. If you haven't read it, check it out, if you have, what do you think about it being turned into a TV show?**

**I'll update once I get 3 reviews. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I love to hear it! **

**~Cecile**


	5. Chapter 4

It made her forget. And it made her happy.

Ivy danced and laughed and for the first time in a long time, she had fun. She couldn't remember why she had been so against taking drugs in the first place. It turned the darkness in the back of her mind into light. And it brought Olivia back to life.

She was dancing with her now. Olivia's blonde hair flew around her pale face, smiling with her sister. Laughing. They held each others hands and danced for hours. Until Natalie appeared and began to pull Ivy away.

"Wait!" she shouted, pulling herself out of Natalie's grasp.

Natalie turned around, smiling, "What?" She was sweating and she looked sick.

"I can't leave Olivia!"

Natalie giggled, "Who's Olivia?"

Ivy turned around, looking for her sister. But she was gone. "I-"

Natalie laughed and grabbed her hand again, "Oh sweetie. We've got to go." Ivy tried to shake her head. She tried to pull away and go find Olivia. But it was futile. Suddenly she was so tired she could barely move her feet. "Let's get you home, Bambi."

* * *

"Where the hell were you?" Ivy's mother yelled the next morning. She couldn't really remember how she got home, or how late she stayed out. But apparently it was way past curfew.

"What?"

"You got back three hours late, Ivy! Three hours! I had no idea what happened to you!"

She shrugged, "I'm sorry...I...Natalie got sick and we had to take her home. We stayed with her and watched a few movies. I guess I forgot to call you."

It was a weak story, but her mother seemed to buy it.

"Yes. You did forget. Well...I hope she's feeling better now."

Ivy nodded, "Yeah. Me too."

With that Ivy grabbed an apple off of the counter and climbed back up the stairs and into her room. She could remember only a little bit of what happened last night- Zara and Kelly buying drugs. Her taking some. Olivia appearing out of nowhere- and she felt the sudden urge to text Natalie and see if she could find her some more of that powder.

But no. She shouldn't. It was a one time thing.

But she got to see Olivia...and yes, she knew it wasn't real. She understood that. But still...she had spent months begging for just one more moment with her sister. And if taking..whatever it was she took...did that for her, then wasn't it worth it?

Her phone buzzed.

_Natalie- hey bambi! killr prty last night _

Ivy knew it would probably be best to not respond.

_Yeah. It was great. Hey, what was that stuff we took?_

And yet, she didn't really care.

_Natalie- lol u liked it huh? And that would be bliss...zaras boyfriend gets it from his boss or whatever its like this new really big thing_

Bliss. Perfectly named.

_Cool. I was just wondering. _

_Natalie- haha yea right btw I gave clearwater ur number_

She blinked. Natalie gave Seth her number?

_Why?_

_Natalie- cause he was begging for it duh expect him to txt u any min now_

She sighed and stared at her phone for a second.

_Okay. Whatever. Do you think you can maybe hook me up with some more of that stuff?_

_Natalie- ttly but its not like its free._

_I don't care._

_Natalie- k. whatever ill see what I can do_

Ivy set her phone down and collapsed on her bed. What was she doing? Drugs? Did she seriously just ask a girl she had only known a week if she could hook her up with some drugs? What was happening to her?

"Ivy! Seth is here!"

Ivy sat up. What?

She thundered down the stairs and, sure enough, there was Seth standing outside her door. What on earth was up with this boy?

Her mom, smiling, waved her down the stairs, "I'll leave you two to it."

"Seth? What are you doing?" she asked carefully.

He smiled a white toothed smile, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."

She almost laughed. Here she was, asking someone to give her drugs and there he was... a sweet kid wanting to hang out with her. "Why not?"

* * *

Seth was fun. And sweet. And hilarious. He took her to a diner called Emily's where a waitress named Kim brought them the best pancakes she had ever eaten in her entire life. After that he took her down to La Push and told her stories about the werewolves the protected the tribe. It was nice to hang around someone that wasn't so...crazy.

He was nice and he made her forget about how much she hurt. But he wasn't was good as the drug. He made her forget, but Bliss brought _her_ back. And it really didn't matter what damage it did to her body, when she planned on killing herself the moment she got the chance.

Seth had no idea what was going on through her mind. He just smiled at her and laughed with her, not knowing how messed up she really was.

**Short little filler chapter. What do you think? And what's your opinion on Ivy's "friend" Natalie? Do you have any idea where I'm going with this story? Let me know in a review! Also, it would be really cool if you guys could maybe favorite and follow the story. Not only is it nice for me, but when people see a lot of reviews/favorites/follows they tend to read the story more often. And the more people that read it the faster I write.**

**3 reviews and I'll update!  
**

**~Cecile**


	6. AN

**So I wanted to let you guys know that since this story has so few favorites/reviews/followers I might end up deleting it. I just don't see the point in finishing a story that no one wants to read. It's really fun writing, and I do have a lot of plans for it, but there is really only one person that ever reviews (thanks by the way!) so...yeah...If I DO end up deleting it (because I might still continue to write it) it would give me more time to work on other stories that maybe more people are interested in. **

**~Cecile**


End file.
